vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tenderheart Bear (Original)
Summary Tenderheart Bear is one of the ten original Care Bears who first appeared as an illustration on American Greetings greeting cards in August 1982. Exemplifying the very best qualities of the Care Bears, Tenderheart is usually considered the de facto leader of the gang. He frequently organizes their efforts to help spread love and care around the world, and keep their own home of Care-a-Lot in working shape. He is responsible for initiating new members into the Care Bear Family by bestowing their very own belly symbols and has been directly involved in nearly every major event in their history. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-A to High 7-C, possibly 7-A Name: Tenderheart Bear Origin: Care Bears Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Magical bear Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Aura, Enhanced Senses (Able to hear cries of distress on Earth even while up in Care-a-lot or the Forest), Extrasensory Perception (The symbols on their stomachs flash whenever there is danger or someone struggling with caring nearby), Flight (With a cloud car), Empathic Manipulation, Telekinesis, Power Nullification, Purification (Types 1, 2, and 3), Light Manipulation (All Care Bears and Care Bear Cousins are able to create light and hard light constructs), Energy Projection, Body Puppetry, Morality Manipulation, Teleportation, BFR (All Care Bears and Care Bear Cousins have the ability to send others to Care-a-lot or the Forest of Feelings), Non-Physical Interaction (The Care Bear Stare has harmed No Heart's shadows, the Spirit, and the Spell), Cloud Manipulation, Creation, Homing Attack, Power Bestowal, Resistance to Willpower Manipulation (Members of the Care Bear family were able to withstand exposure to the rainbow crystal for far longer than any humans could before succumbing to its effects), Madness Manipulation (Type 2, the Spirit was unable to turn anyone within the Care Bears' vicinity uncaring or crazy), Chaos Manipulation (Unaffected by Dark Heart's passive chaos creation) Attack Potency: At least Multi-City Block level (Comparable to other members of the family who helped launch a shuttle far into space) to Large Town level+ (Should be capable of harming Professor Coldheart), possibly Mountain level (Helped fight the Spirit, who caused a massive cloudquake). The Care Bear Stare ignores durability against evil beings. Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Should be comparable to Grumpy Bear) Lifting Strength: Class K (Even the weakest Care Bears can easily lift, move, and bend clouds) Striking Strength: At least Multi-City Block Class to Large Town Class+, possibly Mountain Class Durability: At least Multi-City Block level to Large Town level+ (Should be comparable to the likes of Grumpy Bear and Swift Heart, who can tank the Care Bear Stare with little issue), possibly Mountain level (Endured a swipe from the Spirit's tendrils) Stamina: Average Range: Below average melee range, several kilometers with the Care Bear Stare. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: High (As the leader of the Care Bears, Tenderheart is great at remaining levelheaded even in some of the tensest situations. His quick thinking has gotten the group out of trouble numerous times. He has demonstrated mastery over the use of the Care Bear Stare and the other abilities granted to him by the symbol on his belly) Standard Tactics: As it is the goal of all members of the Care Bear Family to keep the world a caring place, they will try to avoid causing any degree of violence or pain at all costs. The go-to method of virtually every Care Bear and Care Bear Cousin is to use the Care Bear Stare. The effect the Stare has on its target(s) is a bit inconsistent. Sometimes it will make the target happier and more friendly, thus unwilling to fight. Other times, the Stare will nullify effects such as corruption and mind manipulation, or it will shut down any of the target's supernatural abilities. Generally, it is safe to assume the following: If the target is evil by nature, Power Nullification is the most likely effect. If he/she is good-natured but are simply angry or fighting because they feel they must, Empathic Manipulation is the most likely effect. If the opponent is fighting because they are being forced to against their will, such as via Corruption, the Stare will nullify whatever effect is controlling them. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Care Bear Stare:' An important tool and the primary form of defense for any member of the Care Bear Family, the Care Bear Stare is a powerful beam of light which emanates from the user's belly. It is explained that the user must find their center and focus their emotions and their energy in order to successfully pull it off. The Stare can have a wide variety of effects depending on the intentions of the user and the base morality of the target. It can be used to illuminate surroundings, alter the target's emotional state or morality, nullify effects such as freezing and corruption, levitate objects, or simply harm the target. The Care Bear Stare has been shown to work on the Spirit, her Spell, and No Heart's shadows-- all of which needed to possess or otherwise take control of someone else in order to affect the corporeal world. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Bears Category:Aura Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Light Users Category:Energy Users Category:Morality Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Water Users Category:Creation Users Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Care Bears Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 8 Category:Leaders Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Purification Users